


One Bed Short

by BecNo1r



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecNo1r/pseuds/BecNo1r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna and Sjin finally manage to make a bed for their house on the Skyblock. ... Just the one.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bed Short

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty much the only person I know who can set out to write pure smut and end up with over 3500 words. There's a deficit of good Laljin out there, and an even greater deficit of Skyblocks-related porn. As I've always said, if you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself. Hope you enjoyed!

 Lalna woke up to a shooting pain in his back. Groaning, the scientist shifted groggily into a sitting position and stretched, wincing at a loud cracking sound in his spine. “Blimey, we need a bed,” he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around the dingy basement. Dawn light slanted through the open window – literally open, glass was too precious at the moment – and Lalna got to his feet and headed up the stairs. “Sjin?” he called. “What are you up to?” Emerging into the misty morning sun, Lalna squinted over at the far platform and saw a figure crouched on the roof of the barn. He made his way cautiously over the long wooden bridge that connected the main area to the farmhouse and peered up at his companion. “What are you doing up there?” the scientist asked.

“Oh!” Sjin jumped with surprise, wobbling precariously on the roof. “I, uh, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd work on the roof a little bit. It's coming along nicely, isn't it?”

“Very nice indeed,” Lalna said. “Be nicer if we had a bed, though. Doesn't tend to rain much up here.”

“No, not really,” Sjin laughed. “All right, I'm coming down now. Spot me.”

Lalna grinned and held out his arms. “Any time you're ready, princess.”

The taller man shifted his weight and cautiously ventured down the sloping roof. Crouching down, he crept further along to the edge and over to his makeshift staircase. “Easy does it now, easy...” he said quietly, picking his way over. “That's the way, no problem, just gotta take it slow—Whoa!” Abruptly, Sjin's foot skidded on a slick patch of wood, and his balance was lost. He began to tumble off the edge of the roof, flailing his arms wildly, and without thinking, Lalna jumped forward and caught him deftly in his arms.

“I got you, I got you,” Lalna heard himself saying, holding Sjin close to his chest. “You're all right, I've got you.”

“I'm okay,” Sjin said, winded. “It was a little icy.”

“Be more careful,” Lalna said sharply, carefully lowering the thin architect down. “You could've hurt yourself.”

“Aww, were you concerned?” cooed Sjin.

“Maybe a little,” Lalna replied. “I've only got the one of you, you know.”

“You're still holding me, you know.”

Lalna hastily dropped his arms back to his sides and took a few steps back. “Right, sorry. So, um, I'm going to go... do... whatever needs doing.”

“Right,” Sjin agreed, straightening his overalls. “Ooh, we need to go collect the loot from last night. There were a lot of spiders around, maybe there's some string.”

“We could get a bed!” Visions of mornings spent free of muscle spasms in the neck and back region danced through the scientist's head. “Aw yeah, let's go right now!” Without waiting for an answer, Lalna scurried across the narrower bridge to what had been dubbed the 'Monster Platform'; a fearsome sight during the nighttime when it swarmed with all manner of nasty creatures, but rather unassuming during the day – so long as you were careful not to accidentally walk into a cactus. A few moments later, the blond's voice rang triumphantly across the entire Skyblock. “String! String! Sjin, come here, I have string! Loads of it! Oh my god, string!”

“Wait, wait, you have string? How much string?” Sjin asked, making his way across the bridge only slightly more cautiously than Lalna had.

“Wait, wait, no, stay there, I'm coming.” Lalna moved with surprising agility for someone so stocky, and he quickly approached Sjin and nudged him aside. “Get out the way,” he grumbled, clutching his precious bounty in his hand. Sjin obeyed immediately, watching as Lalna deftly crafted the string into wool, and with the help of the other wool the two had managed to collect, finally crafted a beautiful, soft bed.

“We did it! Come on, let's put it in the house! We can sleep in it tonight!” Lalna practically sprinted over the bridge and, with a flourish, placed the bed down in the centre of the room. “Aww, yeah, look at that, Sjin!”

“It's wonderful, Lalna, but... there's only one.”

“Yeah? So?”

Sjin hesitated. “Um... Now, maybe I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure there's two of us here.”

Lalna's grin faltered. “Oh yeah...”

“We could share it!” Sjin suggested.

Lalna felt his cheeks grow hot, suddenly and inexplicably very flustered. “Um. I was going to suggest we take turns. But, um...”

Sjin's face fell. “Oh! Well, I mean... It's just an idea. Never mind. Sorry.” He shook his head as if to clear it. “Stupid idea. Yeah, we'll take turns. That'll work. I'm gonna go... check on Moo Year.”

“Sjin...” Lalna began, but the architect didn't look back.

It was a quiet day after that morning's excitement. Sjin spent his time alternately mining cobblestone and chopping down trees, while Duncan kept himself busy with mindless tasks; harvesting the farm, watching over the animals to make sure they didn't escape, sorting and re-sorting the chests. Every few minutes he'd glance over at Sjin, and every time his cheeks burned with fresh humiliation. It wasn't the sort of situation Lalna was good at dealing with. He understood machinery, electricity, even magic held its place in his mind. But figuring out how to reassure someone, when he couldn't even sort himself out? Not a chance.

Inevitably, the sky began to darken, and Lalna looked up from what he was doing. “Night's coming,” he called out into the shadows of the orchard, where he could see Sjin's lanky figure just barely visible between the branches of the trees. There was no response. Frustrated, Lalna turned back to see Happy Moo Year gazing placidly at him, chewing her cud in silence. “What are you looking at?” he snapped at her.

“Moo,” she replied.

“Shut up.” Lalna pushed the cow to one side and she wandered into the barn, swishing her tail behind her. “Stupid cow. What do you know about anything?” he muttered, closing the gate.

“Are you talking to the cow?” Sjin asked, making Lalna jump.

“I—maybe.” Sjin smirked and Lalna felt an inexplicable rush of relief. “Are you okay?” he asked. “You've been quiet today.”

“Just thinking, that's all,” Sjin said. “Come on. You can have the bed first.”

Lalna followed Sjin into the house, where the bed stood in its place of honour. “Are you sure about this?”

Sjin nodded. “Yeah, of course. You've been complaining the most, I figure you deserve it more than I do.”

“We _could_ share it, you know...” Lalna suggested, but Sjin didn't seem to hear him. With a sigh of resignation, Lalna crawled under the warm, soft quilt. “Goodnight, Sjin,” he said, but of course there was no answer, and soon enough the scientist slipped into an uneasy sleep.

It was still dark when Lalna opened his eyes, and he could still hear the snarling of zombies faintly from the Monster Platform. There was almost no light outside, and Lalna reckoned it couldn't be far past midnight. Eventually, he became aware of a strange sound; a chattering, mixed with a soft whimper. As consciousness clung closer to his foggy mind, he realized what it was.

“... Sjin?” he whispered, and the whimpering stopped abruptly, confirming Lalna's suspicions. “Sjin,” he repeated, “come up here.”

“What?” said Sjin from the floor.

“It's bloody freezing, it's the middle of the night, and your teeth are chattering so loud that I can't bloody sleep. Get up here.” To underline his point, Lalna reached out and grabbed Sjin by the collar of his shirt and forcibly dragged him up into bed. As skin touched skin, Lalna involuntarily let out a high-pitched yelp. “Fuckin' hell, Sjin, you're freezing!”

“It was a little colder tonight than I expected it to be,” Sjin said lamely into Lalna's chest.

“Budge up,” Lalna said, pulling the quilt around the two of them. “Let's try and get some sleep.” Sjin made a soft humming noise in reply, seemingly asleep already. And yet he still shivered, and Lalna cursed himself for being so selfish. _Why'd I let him sleep on the floor?_ he thought. _He'll probably die of exposure, now, and it's all my fault. He's so cold, what am I going to do about this?_

Never one to extensively deliberate on a decision, Lalna put his arms around Sjin and pulled him close. The other man's slender frame felt delicate and fragile against Lalna's solid, stocky build, and he was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. But, slowly and surely, the shivering began to ease. “There we go,” crooned Lalna, just as he'd done earlier that day. “I've got you. I've got you.” Sjin shifted in his sleep and let out a long, contented sigh, and Lalna's heart jumped unexpectedly as he felt Sjin cuddle closer to him. Lalna hesitated. He hadn't expected such a display of what had to be affection, even unconscious affection. But after a moment's pause, and a few internal words of encouragement, he reached up and entwined his fingers in Sjin's soft brown hair. Sjin nuzzled his neck and Lalna felt himself smiling. “There we go,” he said again, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against the top of Sjin's head. “I've got you.”

Several hours later, Lalna's eyes opened. He felt more refreshed and relaxed than he could ever remember being before. And warm. Very warm. And... fuzzy? Why fuzzy? Confusion spread over his mind as he tried to discover the source of the fuzziness on his neck and jaw. He groped around for a few seconds until his movements elicited a sleepy squeak.

“Sjin?” Lalna peered down and, indeed, there was Sjin, half asleep and blearily looking around, still cradled lovingly in the scientist's arms. The events of the previous night began to dawn on Lalna, and he froze in position, not daring to move. “Sjin,” he repeated softly, “wake up.”

“M'awake,” mumbled Sjin, yawning and burrowing his face back into Lalna's shoulder.

“Sleep well, did you, then?”

“Mhmm.” Lalna could feel Sjin falling asleep again and jostled him gently. “Oi, don't,” Sjin replied in a petulant tone.

“I'm sorry, did you want to cuddle?”

Sjin peered up at Lalna, a smile quirked across his face. “I thought that was your idea last night.”

“You were cold!” Lalna said defensively.

“Yeah, I was, but I stopped being cold. You could've kicked me out. Instead you held me all night.”

“I...” began Lalna, but he trailed off. Sjin was right. “I guess so.” He chuckled. “Right here in Pillow Blowjobs.”

Sjin stretched. “I don't wanna get up,” he said into Lalna's shoulder.

“Well, we don't have to,” Lalna said. “I mean, we're all alone up here. Honeydew and Sips aren't here to boss us around.”

“Good point,” Sjin said.

“I mean... we could really do whatever we want. Who says we have to mine cobblestone all day or fight monsters? We can have a day off, couldn't we?”

“We certainly could,” Sjin agreed, wiggling closer.

“Yep. Aaaall alone,” Lalna said, only slightly conscious of his hand moving from Sjin's hair to the back of his neck.

“Why, Lalna, are you suggesting something?” Without a doubt, there was a note of flirtation in Sjin's voice that time.

“Maaaybe,” Lalna drawled, lazily allowing his fingers to trace down Sjin's spine. He felt Sjin shiver against him, but this time it was definitely not due to cold.

“Scandalous,” murmured Sjin, and then something very different happened. Something very new. Something not altogether unwelcome. Lalna felt Sjin press his lips against his neck, placing a tender kiss on the sensitive skin.

Whatever resistance Lalna's brain was putting up instantly melted away, and he pulled the tall man on top of him. “Do that again,” he said. Sjin moved toward Lalna's neck again, but was stopped. “No,” Lalna said. “Not there.” In response to Sjin's inquisitive look, Lalna lifted the other man's chin and kissed him, softly, on the lips.

 _I think I could die right now,_ Lalna thought as Sjin's curious tongue slipped into his mouth, _and be absolutely one-hundred-percent thrilled with my entire life._ He raked his fingernails along Sjin's back and buried his hands once again in his companion's hair. Sjin kissed him with a passion he'd never felt before. The tip of his tongue felt electric as it danced through his lover's mouth and over his lips. He arched his back and pressed his body against Sjin's, gripping his hair and holding him tightly. At last Sjin pulled away, but his rain of kisses continued over Lalna's chin, jaw, neck, everywhere he could reach. Lalna could feel Sjin's hands exploring his body, running over his chest and gripping his arms, and he was spurred to do the same.

“I want you,” Sjin said hoarsely, in between kisses.

Lalna's voice came out in a harsh gasp. “Yes – fuck – yes, yes, _fuck_ , Sjin, _yes—_ ”

Sjin pulled back, prompting a moan of frustration from Lalna, and began hastily unbuttoning and unclipping their various garments. Lalna helped, pushing Sjin's overalls off and shrugging away his shirt until both kneeled in nothing but their pants on the bed which started it all. Each of them was breathing heavily, and both sported obvious erections which strained at their undergarments. Neither could keep their hands to themselves, either. Even as they admired each other's nearly-naked bodies, Lalna was running his hands over Sjin's lean chest, combing his fingers through his chest hair, pinching and twisting each nipple, feeling the muscles working beneath the tanned, hot skin. Sjin, for his part, was focused on Lalna's arms and shoulders, strong from lifting machinery and swinging pickaxes, and occasionally Sjin let his hands drift down to finger the soft, blond hairs leading beneath the waistband of Lalna's boxers. “Who first?” he asked playfully, slipping a finger inside the elastic.

Lalna shuddered, dropping his hands down to Sjin's hips. “I vote you,” he said, reaching around to palm Sjin's lower back.

Sjin grinned. “Actually,” he said, gently pushing Lalna onto his back, “since the word 'blowjobs' _was_ my idea...” He lowered his head and licked a slow, tantalizing line down Lalna's chest, until he grabbed his waistband in his teeth for a moment and began tugging them down.

Lalna could see where this was going, and he was completely into it. Lifting his hips up off the bed, he hooked his fingers into his pants and slowly pushed them down, sighing in relief as his painfully hard cock was freed at last. Sjin wasted no time, and instantly closed his hand around it. Lalna felt a rush of uncertainty – like him, his dick was on the 'short but thick' side. Before he could stop himself, he heard his own voice saying, “Do you like it?”

Sjin laughed and gave Lalna's cock a light squeeze. “It's perfect,” he said, placing a tender kiss on the tip. “Now shut up and let me work.” Lalna felt Sjin's long fingers flex around his shaft and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. His relaxation stopped as soon as it began, though, when he felt Sjin's lips enclose around his cockhead and slide slowly down.

“Oh, _jesus_ ,” Lalna groaned, placing both hands on Sjin's head and tangling his fingers in his hair. He glanced down and met Sjin's sparkling brown eyes, which held his gaze even as he felt the other man's tongue dance over the tip of his dick. “Fuuuuck, don't stop.”

In response, Sjin raised an eyebrow and sucked hard on Lalna's rigid cock, closing his eyes at last. Lalna's head rocked back and his hips involuntarily thrust upward, forcing more of himself into his lover's mouth. It seemed that every few seconds there was something new for him to experience – Sjin's tongue sending sparks over his skin, Sjin's fingers tracing patterns on his thighs, Sjin's hair soft as it wound in his fingers, and every so often Sjin's voice, humming contentedly as he worked.

After a time, which felt like an eternity and yet somehow not nearly long enough, Sjin lifted his mouth off of Lalna's erection and began toying with it playfully. “I thought I fucking told you not to stop,” Lalna said, his voice almost a growl.

“Oh, you did,” Sjin said lightly, “but I have another thing I want to try. If you're... 'up' to it, that is.” As Lalna watched, his eyes glassy with arousal, Sjin worked his underwear off and tossed them to one side. Lalna's eyes were drawn to the man's stiff cock; it was slim and long, much like the man himself, and almost without thinking, Lalna reached out and closed his fingers around it. Sjin took a sharp, hissing breath in through his teeth and grew still as Lalna slowly caressed him, squeezing, tugging, stroking... Eventually, though, Sjin pulled Lalna's hand away. “Easy now,” he said, through deep, steadying breaths. “Not ready yet.”

Lalna moved his hand back obediently, choosing instead to close his fist around his own cock, stroking it slowly as he watched. Sjin smiled and held out a hand. “Lube me up, love, will you?” Lalna hesitated, to which Sjin responded by pushing two long, slender fingers into the scientist's mouth. Lalna licked and sucked them, savouring the taste of Sjin's skin, until his first three fingers were wet and slippery. Sjin then withdrew his hand and sat back on the bed, spreading his legs apart. Lalna watched with perverse fascination as Sjin lowered his hand, took a deep breath, and pushed his moistened fingers deep inside himself.

“Oh, fucking _christ_...” Lalna whispered, feeling his dick twitch in his hand. He couldn't say anything else, he could just watch as Sjin fucked himself open, eyes closed, breath determined and steady. Every so often Sjin would raise his other hand to his lips and lick the fingers, then reach down and add the extra moisture, until everything glistened with wetness. At last, Sjin opened his eyes and met Lalna's blazing stare.

Lalna didn't need to be told. He got up onto his knees and pulled Sjin roughly towards him. Sjin tried to turn over onto his front, but Lalna stopped him, grabbing him by his slim hips and forcing him onto his back. “No,” he said, shoving himself between Sjin's legs. “I want to look at you.” Sjin nodded silently, gazing up at the scientist with wide, eager eyes, which only closed for a moment as Lalna pushed his aching dick inside of him. Sjin's whole body tensed, and for a few moments Lalna just stayed still, allowing Sjin to relax and get used to the feeling. It was hard – no pun intended – to ignore the repetitive muscle contractions Lalna could feel pressing on him from every angle, but he waited for the signal from Sjin. Which, fortunately, came sooner rather than later, as Sjin at last reached out and pulled Lalna deeper into him.

This was all the encouragement Lalna needed, and, beginning slowly, he started thrusting deep into Sjin. The two set up a rhythm, hearing the bed creaking to match them. Lalna didn't dare close his eyes, and neither did Sjin, which meant they both watched each other as they fucked. And make no mistake, this was _fucking_. There was no lovemaking in this, not even plain 'sex', this was fierce and passionate and loud and wonderful. Sjin's nails raking across Lalna's back, Lalna's breath hot on Sjin's neck, Sjin's muscles clenching and releasing, Lalna feeling his orgasm rising in him, and suddenly the rhythm was lost, and he was thrusting wildly, and Sjin was furiously jerking his cock in his hand, and then there was something hot and wet spurting onto Lalna's stomach, and Sjin's eyes were closed and his body was shaking, and he was whispering something furiously, and when Lalna leaned in he realized it was his name, _his name_ Sjin was whispering, and he couldn't take it anymore, he lifted Sjin up as far as he could go and kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth as he climaxed, and the kiss was half teeth and he could taste blood on his lips, and he didn't care, he didn't fucking care, all that existed was Sjin, Sjin, Sjin, his beautiful architect, Sjin, Sjin, _Sjin—_

And for a long while, there was nothing at all. The sparks going off in Lalna's head faded to a peaceful sort of glow, and his breath slowed to something resembling normal, and he eventually even managed to pull out.

“Just look at the state of you,” Sjin said, drawing a finger through the mess of cum and sweat on Lalna's abdomen.

Lalna smiled and pressed a kiss to Sjin's forehead. “You're not exactly sparkling clean either, y'know.”

“Good thing no one else is up here.” Sjin stretched, catlike, and gestured to the window. “Look, it's sunset.”

Lalna peered out at the rapidly fading light. “So it is. Just in time. I'm knackered.” He closed his eyes and pulled Sjin closer to him. “We'll clean up in the morning.”

“Aren't we going out to look for more string?”

“Nah.”

“But don't we need another bed?”

“Nah.”

“But—”

“Sjin?”

“Yes?”

“Shush.”

“... Okay.”


End file.
